ttrmatfandomcom-20200215-history
The Terran Republic Mobile Assault Team
*EVE Online *War Thunder *Overwatch *Civilization V and VI *TERA *Rainbow Six Siege *Black Desert *Aura Kingdom *Total War *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege *World of Warships }}|image = file:TTRMAT logo - Dec 2017.png|caption = Reckless eloquence.|co = LeoCat ''(Acting)|xos = *Number1Analprober *Zelda *Capernici|divisions = *TR Mobile Assault Team *The Praetorian Guard *Roselia Guardians *Imperial Fist}} The Terran Republic Mobile Assault Team, commonly shortened to TTRMAT, is a PC multi-gaming clan that supports various games across four gaming divisions. The clan is headed by one CO, LeoCat; and three XOs, Number1Analprober, Zelda, and Capernici. It was founded by D3lta0ak on October 9, 2016 as an outfit in PlanetSide 2, then as a multi-gaming clan on June 29, 2017. Each game the clan supports is in a larger division of games, usually based on genre. Each division is headed by a Division Commander, while each game is headed by an OIC (Officer-in-Charge). History Founding TTRMAT was founded originally in PlanetSide 2. It began as an outfit named [[TR Mobal Assult Team|'TR Mobal Assult Team']] sic or TMAT for short. Originally, it was only in PlanetSide 2 and never branched out as a multigaming clan until June 29, 2017. The purpose of the clan, at the time, was to reinforce TR forces in PlanetSide, using as little troops as possible to win efficiently. Merge with 121st Liberators As TMAT, the clan slowly grew as an upcoming outfit in PlanetSide 2, focused on getting behind enemy lines, back-capping bases, and playing competitively with the goal of winning. In March 2017, D3lta0ak came to know GunGood, the leader of a similar, but more casual outfit called 121st Liberators. Gun and Delta would team up in the Server Smash 73 event hosted by the PlanetSide 2 community organization, PlanetSide Battles. As a result, Gun would merge his outfit into TMAT. This sparked the growth of TMAT from a PlanetSide 2 guild into a multigaming clan. Multigaming Clan On June 29, 2017, TMAT expanded its horizons into a multigaming clan and became The Terran Republic Mobile Assault Team or TTRMAT. The clan's first division aside from PlanetSide 2, was EVE Online. The EVE Online guild, The Insignia of Light and Darkness, was led by Asuna Aboshi. The second division of TTRMAT was London Z'Rath's War Thunder guild, TR Moble Assault Team, or CXX Squadron. The next division to TTRMAT was Rico's Overwatch group, Imperial Fist. Membership Crisis Toward the end of Summer in 2017, TTRMAT began experiencing a reduction in member participation and several members left the clan, including Asuna and London, causing their respective divisions to leave the clan also. After the TTRMAT High Command meeting of August 23, 2017, the clan's leaders decided that new leadership may spark a return in membership and clan participation. Delta agreed to step down as CO and promoted GunGood as the new CO of TTRMAT. As a result, the clan saw multiple former members return to its Discord. Delta decided to leave the clan on October 11, 2017. Expansion Throughout the month of September, TTRMAT's Overwatch division grew greatly as Season Six of Overwatch's competitive season started. On September 20, 2017, TTRMAT began a Civilization division called Strategos Akadimia headed by Grim. This division would later be abolished after Grim could not lead it anymore. Additionally, in September, TTRMAT adopted their first clan logo, which would be replaced after the abolishment of STAK. The logo focussed primarily on the clan's founding game, PlanetSide 2, and incorporated elements from Overwatch and Civilization. On October 4, TTRMAT High Command agreed to abolish the role of External Games Division Commander, since it served little purpose to the clan at that point. In early November, Rico founded Imperial Fist Phalanx, IF's competitive Overwatch sector. On November 29, 2017, the clan approved a new and permanent logo, along with the clan motto, "Reckless eloquence." On December 6, 2017, GunGood passed leadership of the clan to Number1Analprober. Changing Ranks Just one week after his succeeding of GunGood, Number1Analprober and KkPlays0 established a TERA division in TTRMAT called Roselia Guardians which inducted new members into the clan. Imperial Fist also experienced many changes in its leadership throughout the month of December 2017. Additionally, Zelda returned to her position as Discord Head of Staff and began hosting Cards Against Humanity sessions regularly. Also, on January 6, 2018, KkPlays closed his TERA division and opened a Rainbow Six Siege division by the same name as the TERA one. That same month, the decision was made to close the clan's Overwatch division. Also, Shadow became TMAT's new Assistant Division Commander. In addition, Rico stepped down as an XO. Restructuring of TTRMAT High Command In late January 2018, TTRMAT saw itself restructuring its command system and changing how divisions work. Divisions would now be categories, or genres, of games with numerous titles underneath them. Each game in a division would be led by an Officer-in-Charge, or OIC for short. This restructuring also saw the abolishment of Assistant Division Commanders, Heads of Training, and Heads of Recruitment for each division. It would be up to each OIC to recruit, train, and work with other people in TTRMAT Field Command to make that happen. The first division founded under this new system was Grizzly's RTS/TDM division called the Praetorian Guard. In the process of creating this new structure, KkPlays disbanded his Rainbow Six Siege division and began an RPG division, also called Roselia Guardians. GunGood also undertook the role of FPS Division Commander and began recruiting in Star Wars: Battlefront II, naming the FPS division after the fallen Overwatch division, Imperial Fist. This restructuring also saw the return of TTRMAT's founder, D3lta0ak, to the clan who took Davish's position of PlanetSide 2 Division Commander. Shortly after TTRMAT High Command's restructuring, KkPlays left the clan. DesktopRhyme also became TTRMAT's Rainbow Six Siege OIC. RPG Division Reform About a month after KK's sudden disappearance, TTRMAT began reorganizing Roselia Guardians. In March 2018, it was decided that Victolabs would succeed Kk as RPG Division Commander and become TTRMAT's first Elite Dangerous OIC. Less than a week after that, Minecraft was implemented into TTRMAT's list of supported games with JimToast and Helten serving as Co-OICs. Just three days afterward, Victolabs was demoted to Zoidfish with Jim assuming the roles of Acting RPG Division Commander and Acting Elite Dangerous OIC. About a week later, Vic reassumed his roles. Further Expansion In April 2018, Imperial Fist abolished its Rainbow Six Siege sub-division. Additionally, Alpha became the clan's CSGO OIC. On April 18, 2018, Number1Analprober stepped down as CO and passed leadership of the clan to Capernici. Also in April, the Discord Secretary role was abolished, and Zelda was made the third XO of TTRMAT, taking Rico's place. In mid May 2018, Capernici also became the clan's first Factorio OIC. Leadership Crisis In early May 2018, TTRMAT experienced another crisis during which its PlanetSide 2 leaders left to form their own outfit. Some returned, but High Command once again had to move people around. In the process, Shrew became PlanetSide 2 Division Commander, and TMAT Representative to PlanetSide Battles. Capernici stepped down as CO and was succeeded by LeoCat, assuming an Acting CO position. At the High Command meeting on May 16, 2018, it was decided that the members of TTRMAT would hold an election to determine who would become the next official CO of TTRMAT. The election was between LeoCat, Zelda, and Victolabs. The poll closed on Wednesday, May 23, 2018, at 3:00pm EST with LeoCat as the CO-Elect of TTRMAT. He will take office as the clan's next CO the following Wednesday, May 30, 2018. Leadership TTRMAT was founded as a military-style multigaming clan with a command structure and a set of Rules and Regulations, expected to be followed by all clan members. The clan was based on the principle that if someone, such as D3lta0ak, stepped down as CO, one of the XOs would immediately take his place and succeed him. TTRMAT CO Line of Succession Goals of the Clan TTRMAT prides itself in its members and participation. TTRMAT's members are charged with "maintaining a prejudice and hate-free environment" in addition to promoting free speech and free thought. TTRMAT is also free from any "multi-clanning policies," or "honor codes" other gaming clans may have. Multi-clanning policies being policies in which a player must wear the clan's tags across all games they play that their clan supports; honor codes being codes by which all players swear allegiance or loyalty to their clan, similar to servicemen in the military. Most importantly, TTRMAT promotes stress-free, fun gaming, noting that real life comes before the clan. Category:TTRMAT Wiki Category:Clans